


Alejandro and Nutella

by Lost_Athena



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Darcy is totally besties with Clint and Natasha and Sam, Domestic Avengers, Lady GaGa - Freeform, Multi, Nutella, OT3, Pre-OT3, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve is so useless when it comes to talking, WinterShieldShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Athena/pseuds/Lost_Athena
Summary: What are two super soldiers to do when confronted with Lady Gaga and pancakes? Find their soulmate of course!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I ship these three so hard, they're just too adorable. I might add this to a collection of one shots about these guys, but who knows.
> 
> Major thanks to my best friend and Beta, heremydear. She is amazing, go look her up!

It was late morning by the time Steve and Bucky finished their run, and they were famished. As they walked into the communal kitchen of the tower in search of food, music filled their ears. Clint and Sam were sitting at the counter eating pancakes, and Natasha stood at the sink rinsing off dishes. And there, flipping pancakes and singing along, was Jane Foster's intern, Darcy.

In a pair of hulk pajama pants and a t-shirt that said “I’m Thor’s Lightning Sister” she looked like lazy Sundays incarnate. At the sound of the boys approach she turned, still singing.

“Don’t wanna kiss” she sang to Steve dramatically, then looked to Bucky singing “Don’t wanna touch!” before moving back to Nat “just smoke my cigarette and hush!” bumping the redhead with her hip. Clint and Sam just looked on, laughing and Darcy's antics.

Steve and Bucky stayed in the doorway, dumbfounded. Slowly, Bucky looked over at Steve with wide eyes. “Did that really just happen?” he whispered.

“Yeah, I think it did.” Steve responded, looking over to where Darcy was moving to a new song. “Well I guess worrying that our third wouldn't want us for all those years was pretty useless...”. He trailed off as Darcy beckoned them to sit at the counter.

“You guys want any pancakes? There's plenty if you do.” They both nodded, unsure of any other response, awkwardly shuffling over to sit by Clint and Sam. Serving up two new plates, Darcy asked “Do you want syrup or Nutella?”

Before he could stop himself, Steve asked “What’s Nutella?”, proceeding to curse himself for saying such stupid first words.

Darcy, meanwhile, froze for the briefest of seconds, before sighing. “Capsicle, we need to update your pop-culture, specifically your food knowledge.”

At this Bucky interrupted, stating, “Sorry Doll, we've been out of commission for a while.”

Her head turned towards him so fast, Bucky was surprised her neck didn't break. Bewildered, she looked at him then Steve, and back again. “I knew you too had to be together!” she exclaimed. “There is waaaay to much chemistry between you two for you guys to only be friends!”

With that she shoved a plate of pancakes into each of their hands, grabbed the Nutella and a knife, and dragged them to the elevator.

“Darcy, I thought we were doing bestie’s breakfast! Where are you going?” an extremely confused Clint shouted after her, Sam nodding at the statement.

Darcy just smirked at the three Avengers as the elevator doors started to close. “I need to educate my boys about the wonders of Nutella! After all, no soulmates of mine can not like Nutella.”

If Bucky and Steve always kept a jar of Nutella in their kitchen and had too many Lady Gaga CD’s, well who could judge them?


End file.
